National Youth Council of Ireland
The National Youth Council of Ireland also known as the NYCI is a representative body for Irish youth organisations, a role that is recognised in the 2001 Youth Work Act. Currently there are 43 national youth organisations who are full member of the NYCI, another 10 organisations have corresponding or observer status. The member organisations include a wide variety of youth organisations active at a national level and include youth club organisations, Scouting or similar uniformed youth organisations, youth wings of political parties, Irish language youth organisations, and various other single issue and specialist youth groups. NYCI is a member of the European apex organisation for youth organisations and councils called the European Youth Forum YFJ. The NYCI publish a newsletter called Clár na nÓg on a monthly basis. Board The board consists of a president, vice president, treasurer and 15 ordinary board members. They are: *James O'Leary - National Association of Traveller Centres - President *Eddie D'Arcy - Catholic Youth Care - Vice President *David Owens - An Óige - Treasurer *Jennifer Cummins - National Association for Youth Drama *Karen Cunningham - Foroige & IAC Chairperson *Diarmuid Kearney - National Youth Federation *Colm Markey - Macra na Feirme *Elaine Nevin - Environmental Conservation Organisation *John Cahill - Foroige *Vicky Rattigan - Young Christian Workers *Maeliosa de Buitlear - Scouting Ireland *Jennifer Dowling - Irish Girl Guides *William Lavelle - Young Fine Gael *Cathal Lee - Ógra Fianna Fáil *Eithne Kilty - Scouting Ireland *Denis Ryan - Ógra Fianna Fáil *Simon Harris - Young Fine Gael Member Organisations Organisations in Membership * AIESEC * An Óige * Catholic Guides of Ireland * Catholic Youth Care * Church of Ireland Youth Department * Comhchoiste Náisiúnta na gColáistí Samhraidh * Confederation of Peace Corps * DYCW - The Methodist Church in Ireland * EIL - Intercultural Learning * Environmental Conservation Organisation * ESB Community Games * Exchange House * Feachtas * Foróige * Gael Linn * Girls' Brigade Ireland * Girls' Friendly Society * ICTU Youth Committee * Irish Girl Guides * Irish Red Cross Youth * Junior Chamber Ireland * Labour Youth * Macra na Feirme * National Association for Traveller Centres * National Association for Youth Drama * National Committee for Diocesan Youth Directors * National Forum for Local Voluntary Youth Councils * National Youth Federation * No Name Clubs * Ógra Chorcaí * Ógra Fianna Fáil * Ógra Shinn Féin * Ógras * Order of Malta Cadets * Pavee Point * Presbyterian Youth Board * Scouting Ireland * SVP Youth Clubs Council * Union of Students in Ireland * Voluntary Service International * YMCA Ireland * Young Christian Workers * Young Fine Gael * YWCA of Ireland Organisations with Observer Status * Coiste na nIarchimí * Muintearas na nOilean * Union of Secondary Students * Young Greens (Ireland) Organisations with Corresponding Status * Blakestown and Mountview Youth Inititiative * Enable Ireland * Glencree Youth Group * IntroArt * Irish Family Planning Association * Irish Wheelchair Association External links *NYCI Website Category:Youth